The Real Dorothy
by bucktooth22
Summary: The movie makes her out to be some delicate little flower. This is a brand new cast with bad ass characters. Shake up the story a bit. See if we like what happens. *warning* will get naughty ;-) main ship to come: Dorothy and the Scarecrow


Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing

Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror. There was a jagged scar running across one of her big brown eyes. Her aunt and Uncle didn't understand. They tried to force makeup on her. They hated the scar, she didn't. She turned around, watching her form in the mirror. She was muscular and tough, not delicate and small. Tan and compact rather than the pale delicacy women were expected to look like. The perfect image of china dolls, not for her. She stood at 5'4 and had a temper that burned like wild fire. She was tan and strong. She allowed them to put a dress on her for the day. She was going to court, being sued for the custody of Toto, her dog. The stupid woman thought she could separate them. Dorothy looked at Toto as he lay quietly on the floor of her bedroom.

"What do you think?" She asked the 50lbs all black German Sheppard. He looked at her appraisingly. The blue and white checkers mocked her in the reflection from his big dark eyes. She had hemmed it slightly, to suite her more. It went down about half way to her knees and she had simply refused to wear the puffy white blouse under it. Its straps exposed her bare shoulders to the eyes of any onlookers. Toto barked cheerfully. She turned back to the mirror, now what to do with her hair?

"Dorothy?" Squawked a crooning voice from downstairs. "Hurry up now!" Aunt Em called.

"I still have to do my hair!" She snapped. Toto cringed on the floor and Dorothy shot him a toothy grimace.

"Come down here. I'll do it." Aunt Em called in her sweetest voice. Dorothy sighed loudly and began making her way down the stairs in her black combat boots. Toto followed her closely. When she got down to the sitting room she saw her uncle sitting in his chair puffing on his pipe. He was dressed in his best church clothes. She turned to her aunt who motioned for her to sit on the stool in front of her. Aunt Em began working roughly on Dorothy's crazed brown curls. By the time the woman was done Dorothy was sure her head was going to split open. Aunt Em shoved a small mirror in her hand and so she could look at the work. Two braids, one on either side. They made her face look...innocent. If she hadn't had the scar she would look perfectly adorable. Dorothy was suddenly thankful for the scar and put the mirror down. Aunt Em, also in her nicest church clothes, was waiting patiently by the door. Dorothy twirled one of the blue ribbons between her fingers and walked to the door with Toto still on her heels. They walked to the court house in silence and, upon arrival, were ushered into a courtroom. Toto was made to wait outside. She was sitting behind a podium with, who Dorothy guessed must have been her lawyer. The vile woman looked pleased in her own vindictive way. Dorothy sneered at her as they walked by and took their own seats. Dorothy, next to an awkward timid man who was her lawyer, named Hunk. They were engaged, much to Dorothy's dismay and to his joy. He liked her and she didn't want to become a man's property. Her aunt and uncle had promised her hand in marriage in payment for his job as he lawyer. She looked over her shoulder at the man sitting in the corner, the officer Miss Gulch had made her first complaint to. Officer Hickory was sitting quietly in his uniform watching her. She hated when people watched her and turned back around. She shot a look at her lawyer, Hunk, to find him watching her too. His spiked blond hair sat perfectly styled on his head. She rolled her eyes and over back at Zeke, the other lawyer. The man looked terrified, his light brown hair was too long and his hands shook. She shot a glare at her aunt and uncle sitting behind her. They tried to look reassuring but failed. They all stood as Judge Marvel entered the room. Their trivial matter was presented to him. Dorothy found it amusing that such a stupid thing had to be brought to court. She shot a look over at Miss Gulch and saw her vindictive eyes trained on the judge. Her calculating, evil, vindictive stare was penetrating his calm exterior. After the case had been presented, the witnesses called, the evidence shown, it was up to this man to decide their fate. Dorothy grimaced; the life of her dog was in this stranger's hands. He thought a moment in silence.

"I have a few things to say before I make my verdict." He said. He turned to Miss Gulch and Zeke. "This is a dispute over a dog. It's not something for a court of law to handle." He turned to Dorothy and Hunk. "Keep your dog under better control." He said simply. "My verdict: I would not and could not condemn a dog to death. The defense should keep her dog under better management and the prosecution should not be such a twit about it." He said before getting up and walking out with all the swift grace of a duck. Dorothy smirked at Miss Gulch who had an expression of someone who'd just eaten live worms.

"I'll have that dog punished." Miss Gulch promised. Dorothy snickered and she raced Toto home.


End file.
